Princess Sonata
by AngelaChaos
Summary: Princess Emp,a strange girl comes to Cross Academy bringing with her her odd habits, dark past, sheer defiance, and a deep hatred for both humans and vampires… what's going to happen!OCxVarious!its confirmed I sucked at summaries!
1. Character Info

Character Info  
Name: Princess Emp  
Age: 15+  
Birthday: 31st December  
Race: Vampire Hunter  
Weapon: Gun called Judgment (lols I know I took it from Man I just love Cross)  
Extra: Carries a skull known as Ace everywhere she goes  
Likes: Cows and Candy  
Dislikes: Medicine and Thunder  
Hobby: Sleeping  
Family: Light Emp (Dead)  
Sukano Mori (Dead)  
Personality:Cold, hateful, closed in and defiant. If someone manages to get past her thick barriers, she is weak,protective and like a small frightened child.

Prologue

* * *

"Ace….there's this school…Cross Academy….There are two classes….night and day….the day class are humans while the night class…are vampires….the humans don't know though….Ace….do you think it's time to have a little….fun…." There in a dark gloomy room a skull glowed as its owner stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I do not own Vampire Knight  
Author's Note  
Heys All!Welcome to Princess Sonata ya i know its a rather crappy title!so tell me if you have a better title!And the characters have rather crappy names!This is the first time im writing a story so please be kind with your comments and all!Oh!I forgot to mention this nobody knows she's a Vampire Hunter so she won't be a prefect!For some strange reason i feel strange with the Author's Note and all oh well...  
Presenting Princess Sonata

* * *

One week later…  
"A new student?" Yuki asked excitedly at her adopted father, the chairman of Cross being Zero stood next to her, looking as pissed off as always."Yes, she should be here soon enough, and I want either you or Kiryu-kun to show her around the grounds and let her know about the rules." Zero twitched"If that was the case you could have just called Yuki alone!"As he walked towards the door opening it only for a girl to fall in after."Ah~Princess right on schedule"the girl stood up"Welcome to Cross Academy but...where is your uniform...?""It was a little too big for me."I stated as my eyes wondered towards the boy immediately recognising him as a level E."Oh well,Kiryu-kun would you be so kind to fetch a smaller size for her while my dearest Yuki-chan shows her around~!"Zero glared darkly at the chairman, scoffing slightly walking off while Yuki just beamed, walking over to the girl."Come on!let me show you to your dorm so you can put your things down before we start your tour"She stated cheerily as she reached out and grabbed the girl's hand and dragging her all the way to her dorm.  
Yuuki has finished giving Princess her tour around campus telling her all the rules and had brought her back to her dorm to rest for the night before starting classes tomorrow  
Back at the Moon Dorms...  
"Kaname-sama don't you think its a little strange for someone to transfer at this time of the year not only that there has been rumors that the council is planning something big""Ichijou if that's the case we better be more careful with our actions...but do not be to concerned with it and get some sleep for now"The man now known as Kaname replied and motioned for Ichijou to leave"What are you planning"Kaname questioned thin air as he proceeded to sleep  
The next day...  
Princess P.O.V  
I sat in class with my head on my arms, so I could just see the blackboard.I could hear the whispers around me "Who's that?" a girl asked another "I think she's the new transferred,her names Princess or something."" I heard she was home schooled." Another girl joined in"She's an orphan...poor girl""But what's with the skull it looks so real...its giving the creeps""What a weird one"I stole a glance back at them and caught them eyeing me...  
'Ding Dong' The bell rung signaling the end of school as I packed my things and walked out of the classroom and proceeded to my my way I could hear the screaming of where i stood i could see Yuki trying to hold back a group of girls "Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect"a girl said/screamed as a group of girls agree with her I stood behind a tree and cringed as the screams just got louder as the Moon Dorm gates finally recognising the new crowd as Vampires and sweat dropping as the girls suddenly acted on their best behaviour "Ace...look our fun has arrived...look at the humans...imbeciles...they wouldn't even be here if they knew that their idols were blood sucking monsters."I said so soft that even i myself could barely hear "Good morning ladies!Still as pretty as ever Isee"a blond vampire said too cheerfully that it was hard to believe he was one 'Kya!,Stomp!,Bump!' and poor Yuki ended up face first towards the ground thevampire...no...pure blood vampire walked towards Yuki and attempted to help her up "Are you okay Yuki?They're always so difficult to manage."He said "Kaname!"Yuki Exclaim as a bright pink blush slow evidentlyon her face as she stood up and replied the pure blood now known as Kaname"Yes...I'm just fine"The moment was soon interrupted by Zero "Class is starting Kuran"he said"Your scaring me "Kaname said teasingly as he walk away along with the rest of the night class "hm...Kaname Kuran...ne this is getting more and more fun don't you agree ne...Ace"I said and walk back to my dorm.

* * *

And that my friends is the end of this chapter I hope you like it!Its rather obvious that the ending was taken from the manga since i was running out of ideas and was lazy!Oh if you have any ideas you can tell me and I'll slip it in somewhere in the story and sorry that its rather short!So bye for now and please Review if you wanna!


End file.
